Once Upon A Broken Heart
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: Lilly hasnt finished her Lit report. She goes on IM to talk to Oliver. It all goes down from there. Will She and Oliver make up or just not talk again? summary suckz lol


-Once Upon A Broken Heart-

By: Lol_It'sLoliver 

Lilly's POV

I was sitting in my room typing up my term paper for Lit. Unfortunately Miley and Oliver already got their's done. I really didn't understand how Miley had 3 Hannah concerts this weekend. But oh well. Oliver had nothing to do at all. Typical. I decided to stop doing my homework and call Miley. I dialed her number. It rang twice before I heard a perky Hey! "Hey what's up? This is Miley I can't come to my phone because I'm at a party bye!" Miley said and the dial tone faded into a beep. "What Miley you went to a party and didn't bring me what the heck? L8ter." I say and groan. Ding. My computer says. I open up an IM from Oliver

SmokinOken: Hey!! Sup Lilly??

SkaterChick1992: Hey Oliver. Miley's at a party she didn't invite us 2!

SmokinOken: What she didn't invite you no wonder I didn't see you there!

Skater Chick1992: YOU WENT?! MILEY INVITED THE DOUGHNUT?!

SmokinOken: Hey!!!

I can't believe Miley didn't even invite her best friend to the party what is up with that did I make her mad? I sigh I guess I'll call her later 

10 minutes l8ter.

SmokinOken: HellO?

SkaterChick1992: Srry. I'm bored didn't finish the term paper for Lit.

SmokinOken: What? Lilly you better get working that's due tomorrow you big doughnut! :P 

SkaterChick1992: call me a doughnut again and you'll wish your locker wasn't so close to mine. .

SmokinOken: *Gulps* I'm SOOOO Scared!

SkaterChick1992: you should be lol. I'm bored come over and help me be unbored.

SmokinOken: hold on brb. And I CANT HELP U!!!!

SkaterChick1992: Fine whatever you know u can never be counted on!

SmokinOken: Lilly I AM BUSY!!! I have a life you know KNOW BRB!

SmokinOken: *has gone on brb* Talkin 2 Joannie on IM J

SkaterChick1992: fine talk 2 ur gf whatever.

SkaterChick1992 has signed off.

As soon as I got off I got bored again so I watched some TV. But that got boring too.

20 Minutes L8ter

Everyone is doing something I even called Saint Sarah how pathetic is that? I decided just to go over to Oliver's since he was so "busy" talking to Joannie. 

I put on my Pink Faded Glory T-Shirt. And my white Khaki pants. I walked over to Oliver's. It was pretty cold I didn't think it was going to be this cold tonight I didn't even where a jacket which I totally regretted. When I got there Oliver's mom Nancy answered the door. "Lilly honey what are you doing here Its freezing come in!" She said in her non manly voice. "Lilly come sit down I'll make you some Hot Chocolate." She said smiling. Oliver's mom was like a second mom to me she was always cheerful except she wasn't patient and she hated when Oliver stole something or "borrowed" of hers. "OLIVER GET DOWN HERE LILLY"S HERE!" She shouted in her man voice. "Oliver practically fell down the stairs as his mom shouted at him. "What who's here?" Oliver said panting as he saw me. "Oh Its Lilly." He said in a non-enthusiastic voice. "Oliver I'm sorry I didn't think you'd still be busy talking to Joannie! Yeesh!" I said in a sort of apologizing tone. "Well you thought wrong!" Oliver said and scrambled upstairs. "What's got his underwear in a wedgie?" I thought. "I'm sorry Lilly he's a little mad since Joannie broke up with him." Nancy said frowning her wrinkles looking like creases in her face. "What!?" I said surprised. Joannie and Oliver were going so strong was it because me and her were friends? Did I say something? I tried to think if It was me that affected there relationship. 

"Oh nothing Joannie said he never ever listened to her and just liked hanging with you and Miley." She said sighing. "I think he's taking it pretty hard it just happened after all 2 hours ago. Wait that was when Oliver said he was busy talking to Joannie …and she broke up with him on IM! That big wart on a monkey butt! "I should probably try talking to him." I say and walk up the stairs. I can hear Oliver crying softly. I was almost to the top when Squeaky Steve the floorboard squeaked. Oliver looked over I quickly ducked hitting my head on the sidebeam of the rail. "Oww." I said rubbing my head. "Go Away Mom!" Oliver yelled with a little sob. I jumped over squeaky Steve and walked into Oliver's room. He had green walls and tan carpet. For once his room was pretty neat except for some leftover pizza with raisons …wait eeeww that's not raisons! I shuddered as I approached Oliver. "Hey Oliver…" I said and looked over at his face. It was stained with tears. "What do you want?" he said bitterly looking away. "I..I wanted to say sorry. Because I heard what happened between you and Joannie." I said and looked at my orange sneakers. "It doesn't matter Lilly." Oliver said his eyes piercing mine. "It does…I mean.." I say and walk over to his window. "I care about you…Oliver. Even if I don't show It…I want what's best for you…you're my best friend." I say and turn around to see that he was gone. I sit on his bed and begin to cry. "I really made him mad. This is all my fault…" I say to myself. I put my head in my knees and cry. I feel arms wrap around me. I thought it was Oliver. I looked up to see it was his mom. I smile and say "Thanks." "Honey I think it's time for you to go it's Sunday and I have an early shift tomorrow." She said trying to sound as nice as possible. "Where's?" I start. "Oliver's in the living room but you'll see more of him tomorrow." She says and leads me out to the living room. "Oliver hun I have to work on a report for tomorrow would you drive Lilly home?" She asks. "Mom I'm only 15!" he yells back from the living room. "All the cops know you you're covered just don't kill yourself!" She says and chuckles. "Fine." Oliver says and rushes out the door grabbing the keys from his mom. His moms car is an old ford Mustang. I got inside not looking at Oliver. He started the car and turned on the radio. "Sorry the heat doesn't work in here." He mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. It was even colder know. I couldn't help it my teeth were chattering you heard the engine purr then you heard a constant chatter. Finally Oliver pulled off his jacket and gave it too me. "T-Thanks." I say my teeth still chattering as I put it on. "Oliver I'm really sorry." I say to him. "I really miss talking to you." I say. He just looks over at me and shakes his head. The moon is shining on his brown hair. He looked different. And by different…I meant cute…wait no, no, no Oliver's my best friend I cant think of him like this. "Please talk to me." I say and start to feel hot tears beginning in my eyes. "I just said you couldn't be counted on…I was mad! I didn't mean it…" I say crying onto his jacket. "Do you really miss my voice so much that you wouldn't call me a doughnut anymore?" He says stopping at a stoplight. "No promises but I'll try." I say joking around with him. I saw a little smile out of the corner of his mouth. When we pulled into my driveway. My light in my room was on. "Great my mom's going to kill me I forgot to tell her I was at your house." I say and hit my head on the seat. "Good luck with that!" Oliver says and laughs. "Oliver….I really am sorry. I was scared I was going to lose you as a friend." I say and smile nervously. "Oh Lilly from what you've done tonight you were scared you were gonna lose me much more then that." He says and kisses me. I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled at me and let me out of the car. My mom blabbed at me when I got inside but I still was so amazed by the kiss I had just gotten from my best friend Oliver Oken that I didn't hear a word she said. 

"That is what happened over my Winter Break." Lilly said to her Lit class She looked over at her new boyfriend Oliver Oken and he smiled at her. 

**-Like it hate it? It's Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza or something like those things soon!! lol sooo here's the Winter Break fluffness-ish of meh loliver xD ttyl r&r love Lindsey!!! *aka Lol_It'sLoliver***

**-Happy Early Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza!!! Or Somethingg lol xD-**


End file.
